In the memory products, after a word line WLn has been cumulatively accessed (for example, after having been accessed 5000 times), the word line WL(n−1) adjacent to the word line WLn will have been disturbed. This causes the stored data of the word line WL(n−1) to becomes damaged (such as a cell leak). This phenomenon is called row hammer. For example, assuming each word line in the memory product is refreshed every 32 ms and the duty cycle of the memory product is 80 μs. In general manufacturing procedure, the stored data of the word line will be damaged if the number of times a disturbance occurs exceeds 105 times (or 2*105 times). If the word line WLn in a memory product has been incessantly accessed every 32 ms, then the victim word line WL(n−1) adjacent to the word line WLn has been disturbed 4*105 times (32 ms/80 μs). This will lead to row hammer occurring on the victim word line WL(n−1). Therefore the present disclosure provides a memory circuit and a related refresh method to resolve the problem described above.